


Tense

by ppiiku



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's just Riku jacking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppiiku/pseuds/ppiiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujiwara Takeru was definitely, absolutely driving him mad - from sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend sometime around March?? The tag is pretty dead so I assume it's safe to post it now... Short, bad and unbeta'd but I don't care anymore my reputation is already ruined lol

Riku groaned and fell face first on his bed, arms and legs spread out like a starfish. He was dying from exhaustion, both physical and mental after a long and rough practice that had put a strain on his entire body. His muscles felt sore even after stretching and not even a nice, long hot bath had managed to remove all the tension from his body. And he was aware it was _that_ kind of tension.

Fujiwara Takeru was definitely, absolutely driving him mad - from sexual frustration.

Why did it happen? The hell if he knew. When did it happen? It had been going on for a while now, started maybe three or four weeks ago. That day, nothing particularly mind-blowing or special had happened, just the two of them changing clothes in the club room, and Riku had caught a glimpse of Fujiwara’s naked back.

But after that, Riku had started _noticing_.

He’d noticed how Fujiwara had a stupid habit of nibbling the tip of his mechanical pencil when he was listening to the teacher intently, noticed how his brows furrowed when he was about to write something down but couldn’t come up with the right phrasing immediately.

He’d found out Fujiwara actually smiled _,_ it’s just that he always covered his mouth with his hand when he did, and he’d noticed that recently he tended to do that _a lot_ when he was with Riku.

After that Riku had found himself spacing out more than he should have. He blamed it on his eyes, always finding their way on the patch of skin Fujiwara’s fashionable v-neck shirts revealed, for example. He just couldn’t stop looking at him.

Not to mention that one memorable afternoon in the club room when he’d almost walked into a _wall,_ too busy staring at Fujiwara bending over to pick his pants from the floor, he had been standing in a perfect angle and his underwear had been riding low, so damn low, almost revealing his...

His cock twitched at the memory. Shit.

And then he remembered the morning after that, how he’d dreamt about kissing Fujiwara and woke up with soiled boxers. Another fresh wave of shame washed over him as he recalled how embarrassed he’d been. It had been a really erotic dream, _alright_?

All Riku wanted from life was to pass his final exams while focusing on Stride. He didn’t have time for _sexual awakening_ or _self-discovery_ , or whatever terms their teacher had used to make them slightly uncomfortable in health education class.

He really enjoyed practicing and spending time with Fujiwara, and he would have very much liked to keep doing that without constantly imagining him naked in the middle of a conversation.

Fujiwara. _Naked_.

He was doing it again!

This was getting out of control; Fujiwara was detrimental to his mental health. His dick was steadily hardening at the thoughts of his attractive male friend.

Cute, long haired girls with big breasts - that was normal, right? Long gone were the days when Riku’s usual masturbation fodder had been the porn magazines he’d stolen from Tomoe’s room when his big brother wasn’t home.

He wondered if there was any way Fujiwara would know that he was about to jack off furiously while thinking about his teammate.

_“Shit, I’m so gay,”_ Riku thought as he kicked off his pajama pants and boxers and brought his hand to his growing erection.

 

If they were left alone in the club room, he would slam Fujiwara against the lockers, kiss him hard just like he had done in his dream. Fujiwara would kiss him back just as hungrily, tongues lapping and their hips grinding together, creating delicious friction that would make both of them groan into the kiss. Fujiwara would eventually get down on his knees, skillfully tug Riku’s pants and boxers down with quick motions, and then he would wrap his hand around Riku’s cock without hesitation and lean in to lick it.

Riku gripped his cock a little tighter as he imagined Fujiwara’s mouth swallowing him whole, how it would feel to tangle his hands in the charcoal hair, tug the strands a little, and maybe Fujiwara would let him control the pace, let him use his mouth as he pleased, and finish on his beautiful face. Or maybe Fujiwara would swallow it all, milk him dry and not let a single drop escape, lick his lips in satisfaction when he was done, smirk and demand him to return the favor.

Oh god, that was so _hot_. Riku’s breathing was getting harsh as he touched all the sensitive spots on his dick, moaned Fujiwara's name when he let his thumb dip into the slit.

Now that he’d let it happen, his imagination was running wild, more and more filthy and debauched thoughts coming to his mind at rapid speed. He’d seen Fujiwara’s sweaty, after-running face, listened to his heavy breathing a plenty of times; it wasn’t hard at all to twist the context of those images a little bit. Would Fujiwara be as out of breath, panting as hard if he was having sex with him, _fucking_ him?

Riku’s eyes snapped open, hand on his dick stopping as he realized what he had just been thinking. But now that his sub-consciousness had introduced him to the idea, he couldn’t let it go anymore.

He couldn’t believe he was desperate enough to try this.

Riku brought his hand into his mouth, wishing it was Fujiwara’s long, elegant fingers in his mouth instead of his own as he lightly suckled on them, made them thoroughly wet with his saliva. When he was done he eased one into his hole, air leaving his lungs in a long exhale.

Fujiwara’s cock would be thicker than his own, maybe a bit longer too so he could reach his prostate easier than Riku managed with his fingers. He would thrust into him gently at first, let him get used to the feeling of his perfectly shaped dick inside, and then he would gradually speed up, put one of Riku’s legs behind his neck, kiss and lick it and plunge into him mercilessly.

Riku had two fingers in now, it didn’t feel as weird as he’d thought, just really, _really_ good, and he wriggled in his bed a bit, trying to find a position that would let him thrust in deeper as he stroked his cock faster. The stimulation from both front and back was making him feel delirious from pleasure, and he was...

And when he was close, Fujiwara would grab his cock and pump it in the same rhythm with his thrusts, hit his prostate again and again and make him scream, and he would tell him he wanted to see him come, that he was beautiful like this, that Riku was such a good boy for letting him to take him like this-

Riku’s back arched off the bed, it didn’t even occur him to try keep his voice down as his orgasm hit him violently, so lost in the fantasy he had created, his cum staining his hand and some even landing on his stomach.

Wow, that was _intense_. After Riku had cooled off a little, he grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up, trying to ignore the burning shame that was haunting him as he drifted to sleep.

 

Little did he know that about three kilometers from him, his teammate was in a very similar situation.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic represents me: it's a total joke


End file.
